Running With The Wolves
by BluJAYL13
Summary: Just as Piri's life gets worse and worse it gets saved by her brother she thought was dead, but he's also a vampire. when she realizes she isn't as human as she thought she was her brother develops feelings for her and she feels the same, but her own kind won't let her love without a fight. She learns to hate and love and forgive and forget. She runs with the wolves. She is a wolf.
1. Chapter 1

HAYLUUUU ._. this is my first time writing something like this but I've been told I'm a really good writer hey..who knows? XD rm whale den._. I'm hoping i can write almost everyday with school around...but it also depends on if i can get my first ever 10 reviews?! ^_^ Well... ENJOY THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER:I OWN THIS STORY"S PLOT AND CHARACTERS...

WHO AM I REALLY?

I'm not the average teenage girly girl. Most of my best friends are boys. Don't get he wrong idea I'm not all those naughty words you already wanna call me after knowing that...It's just that I'm a tomboy...kinda...Sure I'll do girly things but most of the time I just go with whatever, I'm chill. I'm really nice. Now I don't wanna get all self-confident or whatever but, I'e been told that I'm really nice cool, funny, fun, nice to talk to, understandable, approachable, helpful, and very caring. I'm fifteen, 5'8, my hair is long and curly it's also brown with red in it, and I'm just a little bit darker than tan i like it...I'm Mexican, Indian, and African-American. That's what people see...But I'm dark and sad on the inside, I try to hide it but sooner or later I won't be able to.

As I get ready for school I put my favorite song on; Running With The Wolves By Aurora. I wanna wear something that makes me look and feel like i can run free...With the wolves. I don't know why but I have a thing for wolves I even draw them. I put black shredded leggings on with my dark navy shirt with the sleeves on my elbows, then put my shredded long sleeve plaid shirt on with my small black fur coat, with short black boots. I get my earbuds in my phone put my cream colored hat on and walked out of thedoor before anyone could even say a word. I jumped into my black Cadillac and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I decided I couldn't wait to write till I got reviews...so here we go!:)

Going Through Hell

As I got to school I went to my locker as Marcy came by.

"goin' to the party?"

"You know I am" I said, but that was normal. I always go to parties everyday. I enter the room, look for a guy, dance, then go home and wake up alone in my bed. It's become my routine. Sex is my drug. I like being bad, it's like being free and cool. I've always done the same thing to get over my dead brother. I'm mad at myself for it...but I have to. Even though my first time was with a guy that left me later on. It's always the same thing. I don't even moan because it feels good...it just happens. Every guy feels the same, which sucks because the more the guy feels the same the more I keep thinking about Adam.

School is finally over.

When I get to my car I drive home to get ready. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I'm so glad my parents both work when I get home. I get to do anything I want. I act all sad so they'll feel bad and let me do things I wanna do. They always wanna talk about Adam but I don't. As I entered my room I threw everything onto my bed. I started to go through my clothes. I put on my loose black tank top with my black skinny jeans, and my black leather jacket. I'm already ready. I ate and watched movies till 9:37 when I got a call from Marcy.

"Hey Marce"

"Aye are you ready? I just texted you the address for the party"

"Erm yeah..See ya there"

"See ya."

I got into my car and drove off. When I parked my car and walked across the street I saw Marcy running towards me.

"HEEYYY!"

"uhm...hey Marce"I tried to look around for any of my other friends but didn't see any of them, so I jus walked in the house with Marcy. Everyone stared at me. All guys had their mouths dropped to the floor, and the girls looked jealous while slapping their boyfriends. Then everything went back to normal and Marcy left me with a very hot guy.

"So wanna dance?' he asked

"Sure but I don't usually dance with guys hat I don't even know" We both laughed at that. And he said "I'm Connor"

"I'm Piri." And with that we started dancing for a while. We both had a couple of drinks, him more than me. After a while he asked

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure why not?' We ran out of the house while giggling. I led him to my car and as I got to the door he took my hand, turned me around and held my face with his right hand. Then He shortly kissed me. I opened my eyes and smiled while blushing. Good thing it was dark so he couldn't see me blushing. I opened my car door and-

He was gone. Where did he go- I felt a couple of guys grab me...one...two...three...four guys...I was screaming and trying to kick but one of them put his hand over my mouth. This fight lasted a while. After a while I got tired and so did they. I thought I could trick them, if they think I stopped I could start while they're off-guard. So I started again, and it seemed as if they knew what I had planned. I couldn't stop, I mean who knows what they could do to me? So I kept going.

"Stop you little bitch..."said one of them

"You will be punished human!"Said another

"What the hell! Yeah we're all human here dumb ass!" I screamed but then one of them was pushing on my ribs...and every second he pushed harder...and harder...he broke my ribs. My breathing got slower and slower... Black was coming into my eyes I felt scratches on my arms and legs...

I know it...I'm going to

Die.

Then I heard a car door open then shut and heard an unfamiliar voice...

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KILL HER!" And Then...woosh...woosh...woosh...woosh...I heard bodies fall into a puddle of something ...then I felt my body starting to fall. But that guy caught me... I felt my arms fall down, and I felt something thick like...

Blood.

.Gross. Ugh, That's the least of my worries. I heard the same guy speak again in a calm soothing voice.

"Shhh it's okay Piri...You're safe with me now"How did he know my name?

"How do you...-''I tried to speak but I was too weak to finish besides he cut me off.

"Shh"He said again then he lifted me up and I felt wind blow against my face as if he ran with me in his arms. I then heard a slam behind us and he layed me down...I think we're in a car.

"Take us to the palace.'His voice sounded so soft now. Then I heard an engine start up. He brushed my hair behind my ear, and shifted me so that I was on his lap but he held my head up.

"This is going to hurt Piri..."My name sounded beautiful coming off of his lips. He put his hand on the left side of my face with his other holding my head up. Then I felt his warm breath against my neck and he said

"Sorry.." He bit me...it hurt at first but...then it felt good when I felt something like a liquid run through my body and I felt healed and stronger. As he removed his teeth from my neck I moaned.

"Sleep" And I followed his orders I should be nice anyways, because he just saved me from destruction of my seduction. This last fifteen minutes of my life was like hell...maybe that's what it was...maybe this is how it's like going through hell, because when I heard my name from his lips one more time I fell into darkness.

Sooooo...did you like it?If you want more then review/comment please!

3 Janae


	3. Chapter 3

**AYOOOO! (._./) XD so I guess this'll be a late gift for labor day plus my sisters bday was on dat day! we had lotz of funnnn celebrating both things! lol don't worry I saved you guys some cake xD.**

 **Back It Up**

I woke up not being able to open my eyes all the way. I'm still tired and this room seems really bright. Seconds later I still have my eyes closed but the light goes away and something or someone sits on the other side of the bed making my side lift up a little bit. I keep trying to keep my eyes open but everything is blurry. I turn towards the dark figure on the bed...It looks male...then I see his hand reach towards me and caress my forhead. As if his touch healed me I could see again! I looked at him and jumped off the bed. Who was he? Where am I? Why was I brought here?- I realized my mind could go on and on asking itself question, but if I wanted some answers I would have to ask him.

"Who are you? Where am I?"I asked really fast but stopped before I asked the other billion questions going on in my head right now.

"I'm Adam" He said. Grrrrrrreaaaaaat! someone named Adam just like my brother!?

"Alright well 'Adam' I was looking for a more detailed answer rather than just 'Adam'" I said looking sarcastic and anooyed.

"I'm Adam...Your dead brother" He said truthfully. Wait WHAT!?

"Well cnograts for knowing my brother but seriously? pretending to be him? Look please don't ever talk about him again...I...-"

"I am your 'dead' brother Piri"...You would not believe the thoughts going on in my mind right now.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGH? WHAT ABOUT MOM AND DAD HUH? DO THEY KNOW? IS THIS SOME KIND OF PRANK OR SOMETHING? I CAN'T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS!"I was furious!

"Listen...I know you're upset but please let me explain without you interuppting ...I never died I almost did...Well I mean I kind of am dead-uh ok! that's not the point anyways... I was just in an accident okay? And I was saved by a vampire... now, he couldn't just turn me so that I'd heal and could live my life again...when he turned me I was young...they didn't trust me enough with their secret...mom and dad don't know...and they don't know you're gone, and Id I'd like to keep it that way...But please understand! When I was turned I couldn't just leave my life...so I became a part of the shadows always watching and protecting you, becoming your guardian... I always made sure you were safe...And even if I wanted to go back I couldn't my maker is the king of all vampires and I am the prince...I have certain duties and tasks to fufill, promises to keep...But you're here now...and trust me everything wih mom and dad will be figured out don't even ask by the way...you an stay here as long as you want...and you can be my sister...I can be your brother...besides you'll be the first human in here that isn't a snack I would love to learn more about your kind." With every sentence I saw his expression on his face change. I couldn't believe how well I was handling all of this...I didn't want to ask anymore questions to avoid getting confused. In a way I could understand...I know I wouldn't miss my mom or dad but the truth can hurt.

"Ohhhh...kaaayyy..."I said awkwardly.

"But erm...I'm gonna need clothes and food if I'm gonna live here for a while"I said truthfully but in a playful way. He smiled a bright and beautiful smile.

"Listen I'd love to teach you everything you need to know about vampires but I don't feel like it" we both laughed at that and then he said"If you do ever wanna know anything just ask and you'll learn along the way. Wow he's smart cute and funny...I only know that and I'm already starting to like him...wait- WHAT THE CRAP! NO! don't think of him like that...hold on lemme rephrase that...he's already starting to become the best brother ever!

"It's like a maze in here...Don't ever run-off beause any human'll get lost just ask me for any directions...I'll intruduce you to the king and queen later at dinner but there are a couple of people that i want you to meet first!"I love his voice...it's always filled with excitement! As soon as we reached a huge room which looked like a dining room on steroids, he led me to a chair and came back with a full breakfast plate in less than three seconds. I ate half of the plate and didn't know any human could ever be this hungry before I looked up only to see Adam saring down at me watching me...

"What?"I curiously said with my mouth full of food.

"Nothing, it's just fascinating to me."Oh yeah that's not creepy at all!? When I finsihed my plate he grabbed it for me andcame back to me.

"alright so for now I'm gonna introduce you do this great friend of mine her name is Sam, you two can shop togther if you want."uh...FUCK YEAH!

"Love the idea, I'm in!" I said as excited as him. Then we walked over to huge doors and he opened it exposing a beautiful evening. As we walked out he brought me to a car, we both got in and he signaled the driver to...well...drive!

We arrived at the front of a huge mall and he got out the car and opened my door for me right away. I got out and saw a teen girl about my age standing with another teen, this time male and looked about my age too. Adam walked me over to them and the blonde was smiling real wide and took me by the hand and squealed and said

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Hi, I'm Sam and this is my boyfriend, Eric!"I shook both of their hands while Eric said

"We've heard so much about you from Adam, he just couldn't stop talking to us about his trips to see you!"Then Sam grabbed me by the arm again and took me inside the mall and as I looked back I saw adam leaving with Eric looking more serious than before.

After a while we got a lot of awesome clothes and she had all the bags in a cart and asked

"how old are you?'

"16"

"oh,..."

"you?"

"129 years-old" Wow so much for saying 'looked at about my age'. We got our things and we walked off. I took my eyes off her for one second and she was gone. I looked around over and over but nothing...

Seconds later I felt cold hands pin me up against a wall.

"You lost little human?"

'Ayyyy looks like we have a snack here" These two vampires mocked me and spit in my face. Then one of them started sniffing me and looked up in fear.

"Shit! dude come on we gotta go she has someone else's blood and venom in her."

"And?"

"Remeber what happened last time?"

"Whatever maybe you checked her wrong" Then the other guy sniffed me and was scared too.

"You're right let's go!" They left me and I fell to the ground.

I finally found someone and asked where the exit was and the youn looking vampire directed me. I wasn't going to tell Adam what happened to me...what if those guys found me and got mad? When I finally found the car with everyone in it except for Adam he turned towards me and looked furious.

"What the hell happened? We waited for you forever!...-"he trailed off but I didn't feel like listening. Then he walked to me and snatched my hair from my neck and smelled me. He stepped back and looked shocked. He yanked my arm and put me in the passenger side of the car, and he ran off. I sat there in silence. When he came back, he was covered in blood. I wanna ask him what happened, but I already know. He looks scary. He then finally drove off. The thought keeps going through my mind...

He killed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**heyyyy...ik I haven't written 4 a while butt... I am writtin' now, plz enjoy :)**

 **disclaimer...whatever...**

 **Ghost**

When we got back to the palace I followed everyone upstairs to find my room. I walked in and slammed the door right in front of Adam's face. He can't blame me for being mad, I mean I never asked him to kill those vampires. Hell, I didn't ask for any of this shit. He knocked on the door multiple times. I opened it before I could feel bad. He walked in and pushed me out of his way. Pissed off, I slammed the door again.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"We're having a 'welcome to your new home' party later, you need to get ready." Hell no. I just got here and we're already celebrating? I mean...I like parties but...never been to a vampire one.

"This isn't my home" I said with a blank cold tone. Shit. That sounded mean.

"I'm sorry Piri-"

"Adam, it's okay I promise I'm fine, everything is okay."

"Okay...Get ready" He acted more convinced than sorry like the look on his face. He left and I sat on the edge of the bed. _'Come on Think Piri! He's expecting you to be there, he's your brother...play nice for now._ ' I told myself.

I was looking all in my closet looking for something that didn't show my tomboy side. Wait...how did my clothes get here? Ugh, Whatever I'm done with these questions. I wore a maroon dress with long sleeves and only a bow connected to the dress above my butt covering my back leaving it cold. The skirt part was really short and was poofy. Then I wore black tights and put my converse on. I am NOT wearing high-heels. I straightened my curly/wavy hair and put it to the side and ran a hand through my hand to make it look a little messy. I didn't put any make-up on, I would never. I walked out of my room and was too busy about how I looked. Vampires can really make you feel insecure when they're always watching. When I looked up from my outfit I saw Adam standing there with an expression on his face that looked like he's imagining me naked. _He would never stupid!_ I thought to myself. He waved his hands down towards the bottom of the stairs and gestured me to walk down.

"Can you actualy walk in front of me Adam? I don't know where to go."

"Yeah, sure." He walked in front of me and led me downstairs. The dining room was filled with vampires. I followed him to a seat at just one of the huge tables. After a while I sat there while watching Adam talk to his guy friends. Just in time before people started to look at me here alone, Sam came by.

"HI!" She said with a huge bright smile.

"Hey," I said not as enthusiastic as her.

She kept talking on and on and on, until I finally interuppted her and said

"I need to go to the bathroom" Which I didn't, I just couldn't take it anymore.

After a while it was clear to me that I was lost. I somehow ended up in a room with hundreds, if not, millions of wine glasses. Guess it was red wine...cause well...it was red. I drank it, and a lot of it. I haven't had alcohol for a while. When I tried finding my way through the maze I got dizzy, like...really dizzy. After my eyesight got blurry I saw a couple of figures stand infront of me. After a couple of seconds my vision focused on only one. The person caught me before I fell to the cold ground. I'm guessing it's a guy. He was warm and when I put my hands on his arms he felt so muscular. I heard him say 'it's okay' which, in the condition I'm in, probably not okay, but I believe him because I heard this voice somewhere before and it's so soft, and since I hear hope in his voice I believe him. I then fell into total darkness...again.

 _'I was dancing with him. I felt so free. He had asked me if I wanna get outta here and I said yes of course. We walked out of the house and to his car._

 _"I need to get my bag" I said and ran back to the house. When I was heading for the door I saw him stading in the doorway._

 _"Go away. Why are you here?"_

 _"To stop you Piri"_

 _"Stop what?"_

 _"Stop fucking guys just to try and forget me...as you can see you haven't forgotten me. Don't you remember saying yourself, that you don't even feel the guy's dick?" He laughed in a way showing it didn't make sense._

 _"So what Adam?...And you're not even real...you're just my imagination...please go away, a dead person can't hold me back from shit." After that when he left I felt bad. I really wish I hadn't said that, he is nice to have around when nobody listens._

 _When I got back to the car I got in fast. Jeez it's cold. As Dean started up the car I put my seat belt on while looking out my window. Adam made a heart on the window and put his hand on it and so did I. Goodbye..._

 _Ghost._

 **.. whaaaaat?! lel maybe my next chapter will be a short diff pov? maybe idk 0_0...**


	5. Chapter 5

**ayoooooo ._./ like I said I would do a diff pov of what Piri went through the last chapter and...I am :)**

 **I Know it's Wrong but, it Feels so Right**

I wanna talk to her. My friends won't leave me alone, always talking about stupid stuff. I felt Sam's presence...she was talking to Piri. I heard Piri leave without even turning in her direction. Ha ha of course she would leave with an obvious excuse. Sooner or later Piri will get used to it.

Piri's been gone for a long time. I'm already starting to worry. I mean every big brother is always this protective over their younger sisters right? _Probably not, Adam you know how you feel, you can't hide from everything anymore._ I thought to myself.

Okay yeah, something's wrong. A couple of people had questioned me about her and we followed her scent which led us to a room with an open doorway leading to the kitchen...that had wine glasses...with lots of blood... _facepalm_...I ran to Piri, wobbling, and caught her before she fell.

I took her to my room, so I can take care of her in there. I know I'm also keeping her in here for various reason but let's not think about how selfish I am. I put her on my bed. She'd probably be even more uncomfortable with her dress and stuff on. I decided to take her clothes off.

"Shh Piri it's okay," I rememebr saying that multiple times.

I sat her up and took her dress off. I tried not to look. I put the dress on the bed to make a pile. As I took her leggings off, my knuckles slid down the sides of her legs. She was so warm and soft. _Mhm-Mmm Try to focus now Adam...but you can't haha._ Ugh! I put all her stuff in one pile and tok it to one of my chairs and sat it down. I went in my closet and brought out my favorite batman shirt for her to wear. I truned and she only had her bra and underwear on. My heart starting beating super fast. She's super sexy, that in a way it makes her beautiful. I put my shirt on her and she looked even more beautiful. Just think...if she was all mine-

NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! As I try harder and harder to focus I realized more and more that I might- Nope just stop and go to 'sleep' my hands found their way around her whole body and did what they wanted. I pulled her closer and closer. I have to stop but I can't, It's so wrong but feels so right so I tell myself

I love her.

 **Soooo...did you like it? buh baish evry juan (^_^)/**


End file.
